Par simple curiosité
by 2manga22
Summary: Que se passerait-il si Hannibal et Will tombaient par hasard sur une fanfiction les mettant en scène.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle fics je préviens tout de suite elle est légèrement UA il s'agit d'un OS assez court d'ailleurs je m'excuse pour ça, ainsi que d'un slash comportant un lemon plutôt hard donc une fanfiction pour public averti après c'est à vos risques et périls, même si personnellement elle ne me parait pas si choquante ^^

PS : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous ne manquerez pas de trouver.

Bonne lecture et c'est pour toi ma Ziza régale toi.

* * *

Par simple curiosité

C'est ce que Will et Hannibal n'arrêtaient pas de ce répété depuis qu'ils étaient tombés par hasard sur un site de fanfiction les mettant en scène de façon assez obscène…

C'est donc suite à cette découverte que nous retrouvons Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham dans le salon privé du médecin assis devant la tablette de celui la même.

« J'en reviens toujours pas, avoua Will le regard scotcher sur la fiction fromagère qu'il venait à peine de finir.

-Il faut croire que vos enquêtes sont plus populaires que ce que nous pensions, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait un tel engouement sur notre possible relation.

-Mais ça encore ce n'est pas si surprenant que cela les gens ont toujours eu une sorte de fantasme pour les relations médecin/patient comme c'est également le cas pour les relations professeur/élève. Non ce qui me surprend c'est que nos scène de sexe soit si prude merde quoi moi je les imaginerais pas comme ça enfin ! s'écria Will frustré

-Ah, et comment les imagineriez-vous Will ? demanda Hannibal d'un ton calculateur en se rapprochant substantivement de son compère »

Contre toute attente Will se saisi de la tablette ouvrit un document texte et commença à écrire un lemon aussi réaliste que si il l'avait vécu un bon nombre de fois dans sa tête, tout cela se déroulant sous l'œil perplexe et appréciateur d'Hannibal.

Une fois cela terminer Hannibal fixa sa tablette se tourna vers Will un sourcil levé montrant son interrogation :

« Alors comme ça je suis soumis ?

-C'est bien permit de rêver non ?

-Je crois que nous avons des choses à remettre en place tous les deux.

-Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous mon cher faite-moi donc sentir comment vous voyez les choses. » lui susurra Will à l'oreille terminant sa phrase en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de son médecin bientôt amant.

Hannibal saisi Will par les cheveux le tirant en arrière pour ensuite lui prendre la bouche avec force et avidité. Il se releva en gardant le contact visuel il déboutonna la chemise de Will, le bloqua contre son bureau avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec possessivité exigeant l'entré de cette douce et chaude cavité, par une pousser de sa langue contre les lèvres tendre de son partenaire. Will le regard troublé par l'excitation le laissa faire, la langue du médecin pénétra sa bouche titillant sa semblable engageant un ballet sensuel avec elle qui se termina lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Hannibal glissa le long de la carotide de son amant léchant et mordillant aux grés de ses envies et des gémissements de Will, la peau laiteuse du dit. Il continua sa descente puis arrêta sa route lorsqu'il sentit une cicatrice sous ses lèvres, elle était ronde et boursouflée il l'embrassa provoquant un frisson le long de la colonne de son compagnon, Hannibal sourit et continua son chemin jusqu'au premier mamelon laissant une trainer de feu derrière lui. Il s'en empara du bout des dents, joua avec le mordillant, le suçant électrisé par les gémissements qui lui répondaient. Il descendit encore plus bas suivant la trace de poils qui continuait sous la ceinture laissant derrière lui de longue trainer mouillés. Arrivé à la ceinture il releva la tête et tomba sur une vision de pure luxure, Will était haletant les joues rougit les yeux voilés par l'excitation à voir la bosse qui déformait son pantalon. Hannibal enleva la ceinture et dégrafa le pantalon de Will, pour enlever tout obstacle qui le séparait de l'objet de son désir une fois cela fait, il happa la verge dur de Will sous le petit cri de surprise de celui-ci, il le regarda dans les yeux et lécha son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Will était au supplice, le souffle court il mit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Hannibal pour appuyer sa tête, dans un vain espoir d'approfondir la caresse mais Hannibal a toujours été sadique durant leurs moments intimes, il le voulait suppliant. Will n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de volonté en ce qui concernait le sexe alors il faisait ce qu'Hannibal attendait :

« Je t'en prie … Haleta-t-il.

-Oui ? demanda Hannibal en effectuant une caresse plus pousser.

-Je t'en prie … mmh laisse-moi venir. »

Plus que content de cette soumission Hannibal accéda à sa requête et le prit entièrement en bouche, effectuant de long et poussé va et vient. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'autre vienne dans sa bouche. Il avala et se releva un sourire satisfait aux lèvres observant un Will pantelant ne tenant plus sur ses jambes suite à son précèdent orgasme, il s'accrochait presque désespérément à son bureau pour essayer de rester debout. Hannibal s'écarta se dévêtit lentement laissant à Will le temps de se reprendre. Une fois nu il alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil et fixa Will d'un regard chargé de désir qui le fit frémir. Will laissa glisser sa chemise à ses pieds ainsi que son pantalon et son caleçon qu'il enjamba, il s'approcha d'Hannibal une fois face au fauteuil il s'assit à califourchon sur l'autre. Hannibal passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et les fit lentement glissé jusqu'à sa chute de rein. Cette caresse les électrisa tous les deux et puis tout s'accéléra sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi, surement le besoin de sentir leur peau se frotter l'une contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si rien n'avait d'importance à part eux et ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Hannibal inséra un doigt en Will puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième qui fit légèrement grimacer Will, une fois qu'il le jugea près il le guida pour qu'il s'empale sur son membre, il le fit non sans douleur mais le plaisir qu'il en retira une fois entièrement pénétré effaça l'inconfort du début. Hannibal apprécia toujours autant l'étroitesse de son ami, celui-ci se retira presque entièrement pour revenir avec plus de force, il lâcha un râle de plaisir. Plusieurs va et vient effectués avec lenteur se succédèrent faisant perdre les pédales à Hannibal qui ne retenait plus ses cris. Will changea d'angle de pénétration et toucha sa prostate il se cambra soudainement et cria sous la monté de sensations qui le laissa au bord de l'orgasme. Il accéléra le rythme aidé par Hannibal touchant sa prostate à chaque reprise. Will ne tarda pas à venir resserrant ses chairs autour de la verge d'Hannibal qui éjacula en lui. Il posa son front sur l'épaule d'Hannibal à bout de souffle qui lui avait la tête rejeté en arrière et le souffle erratique. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre dans leur chambre pour remettre ça.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses c'est quand même mieux que toutes ces mièvreries écrite par ses fleurs bleues ? demanda Will en se décalant pour regarder Hannibal dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai mais tu as oublié quelque chose dit-il en enserrant la taille de Will et en posant son menton sur l'épaule de celui-ci puis lui chuchota dans un sourire « c'est que je suis réellement ton soumis. »

-Qui s'en douterai de toute manière. dit –il en positionnant Hannibal assis sur ses genoux face à lui, il lui ravit les lèvres et conclu en parlant d'une voix rauque dû au désir qu'il ressentait : « Qui se douterais que l'éventreur de Chesapeake gémit comme une pauvre petite chose sous les coups de rein d'un autre homme »

Hannibal rougit puis il sentit quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien durcir contre lui, la nuit s'annonçait encore très chaude …


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais qu'il devait s'agir d'un OS mais pour certaine personne dont je tairais le nom j'ai dû rajouter un petit lemon.

Tout se que j'ai à vous dire c'est bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Par simple curiosité

Chapitre 2 :

Nous retrouvons nos deux protagonistes allongés nus dans leur lit, la tête d'Hannibal reposant sur la poitrine de Will qui se soulevait rythmée par sa respiration. Tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux, profitant simplement du moment présent et de la présence rassurante de l'autre, quand le portable d'Hannibal sonna, Will l'attrapa, c'était Alana. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps Hannibal ne lui accordait pas beaucoup d'attention. Will passa le téléphone au médecin qui s'empressa de raccrocher après avoir regardé le nom de l'importun qui les avait dérangé, il poussa son téléphone plus loin et reporta son attention sur Will.

« Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda Will d'un ton hargneux

Non je la rappellerais plus tard, ce n'est pas urgent.

Elle ne compte donc pas pour toi pour que tu la fasses attendre comme ça depuis des semaines ? tournant la tête rageur rompant ainsi le contact visuel.

Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi. Dit doucement Hannibal prenant le visage de Will en coupe le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité pour nous ?

Ce n'est pas si simple…

Will ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et d'un coup de hanche il se retrouva sur Hannibal ses cuisses l'empêchant de bouger.

Je vais te montrer que c'est très simple. » Dit-il dans un sourire pervers qui promettait moult souffrance à Lecter.

Il se pencha en avant puis attrapa l'oreille d'Hannibal et lui mordilla dans une douce souffrance, ses cheveux effleuraient le visage de son amant qui poussa un doux son de plainte, sous un coup de dent trop appuyé. Il s'égara dans son cou l'embrassant et le léchant lui laissant au passage un beau suçon, il remonta ensuite vers les lèvres de son partenaire qu'il ne prie pas tout de suite. Il embrassa Hannibal à la commissure de ses lèvres, il avança ses hanches faisant ainsi entrée en contact leurs entres jambes plus que réveillées, pour ensuite étouffé leurs gémissements en prenant sa bouche appuyant sa langue contre ses lèvres qu'émanant l'entré de cette bouche si désirable ce qu'Hannibal lui accorda avec grand plaisir. Will de ses mains caressa les points sensibles d'Hannibal qu'il connaissait si bien tantôt doux tantôt pressant, il sentait les gémissements de celui-ci raisonnés dans sa bouche. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à son entrejambe pour ne faire que la frôler augmentant la frustration d'Hannibal qui grogna pour signifier son mécontentement. Puis la saisie franchement provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez l'autre, Will sourit et commença de longs mouvements de va et vient sur la hampe dressée de Hannibal le laissant au bord de la jouissance. Il ne prit pas le temps de le préparer et le pénétra d'un coup sec et contrôlé, une fois à l'intérieur il ne bougea plus laissant le temps à Hannibal de s'habituer à sa présence. C'est lui qui entama la première poussée signifiant qu'il était près. Will commença alors les coups de butoir avec force, Hannibal allait à la rencontre de ses hanches, haletant des « plus fort » et des « plus vite ». Il était proche de la jouissance quand Will toucha sa prostate, il se cambra sous la force de l'orgasme qui l'assaillit. Les chairs se serrèrent autour du pénis de Will qui ne put résister plus longtemps et se libéra en lui. Ils s'écroulèrent ensuite l'un sur l'autre peinant à retrouver leur respiration normale.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alana entra dans la chambre et trouva Will et Hannibal encastrés le souffle erratique ne laissant aucun doute sur leur précédente activité. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche les yeux exorbités par le choc et s'enfuit en courant.

Sur le portable d'Hannibal on pouvait voir le dernier SMS envoyé à Alana où il était marqué « Ne me cherche pas, rejoint moi dans la chambre, je t'attends »

« Au moins maintenant t'as pas à lui dire ! dit Will pratiquement mort de rire

Tu es fier de toi ? Je viens de perdre un précieux alibi.

Oui très fier même ! » répondit Will en embrassant Hannibal chastement, heureux d'être enfin le seul pour lui.

Plus aucune gourdasse pour les ennuyés, ils avaient enfin la maison pour eux tous seul sans risque d'être interrompu. Will regarda Hannibal avec les yeux brûlant d'un tel désir que l'autre déglutit craignant autant qu'il désirait se qui allait suivre…


End file.
